The destiny of my life
by Alessa
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre 5 chicas que cambiaran su destino conociendo a seres de otro mundo....Porfavor dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

The Destiny of my life Capítulo 1 La historia comienza  
  
Hola Mucho gusto este es el primer fanfic que hacemos yo y una compañera. Espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras. Ah!! Y una aclaración!!! En esta historia Pares ya es novia de Goten, disculpen a los que no les gusta la chica, pero yo la necesito para este fic. Cualquier aclaración mándenme un mail a gakelu@hotmail.com o chiku737@hotmail.com Espero que les guste!!!  
¡La historia comienza!  
La historia se desarrolla antes de la batalla de Goku en el torneo, antes de irse con Oob (espero que este bien escrito). Nuestro fic narra algo así como si la realidad se uniera con la ficción. Empecemos con la realidad y de nuevo espero les guste...  
  
·¿????: Lilith, espérame!!!!!!!! (dice una chica corriendo)  
·¿????: Vamos, que si no llegamos, nos perderemos de lo mejor!!!!! (responde la otra chava)  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar...  
  
·¿????: Lan ya llegamos!! (habla una chica acompañada de otra)   
·¿????: (chica abriendo la puerta) Hola que bueno que llegaron!!  
  
La chica saluda a dos muchachas las cuales entran a su casa. De repente llegan otras chavas corriendo y saludan a la que vive en esa casa  
  
·¿????: Esta vez si que corrimos!!!!  
·¿????: Disculpen por la tardanza  
·¿????: No hay problema las demás acaban de llegar.  
  
Esta historia trata de 5 chicas aficionadas a las caricaturas japonesas, que creen que sus personajes favoritos tienen vida en algún lugar.  
Pero ellas nunca se imaginaron que su gran sueño estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaban...  
Y aquí comienza la historia...  
Permítanme presentarles a las protagonistas...  
  
·Lan de 18 años que le gusta Goku.( una muchacha de cabello largo de color negro y ojos azul marino)  
  
·Lilith de 18 años que le gusta Vegeta.( una chica de cabello hasta los hombros de color rubio y ojos verdes)  
  
·Mina de 18 años que le gusta Gohan. (chica de cabello corto de color negro y ojos grises)   
  
·Elis de 17 años que le gusta Trunks. (chica de cabello largo rojizo con brillo rubio y ojos azul cielo)  
  
·Zezil de 17 años que le gusta Goten. (chica de cabello largo castaño y ojos ámbar)  
  
En este mundo de la realidad, todas las personas pensarían que les hace falta un tornillo, pero lo que no saben es que... gracias a ellas el mundo de la realidad, junto con todo el universo se salvaría de un gran caos.  
  
Dejemos este mundo y pasemos al de Dragon Ball...  
  
Era muy temprano alrededor de las 6 am. en casa de la familia Son, pero parecía que alguien estaba despierto ob  
  
·Milk (Chichi): (pensando) Ahora recuerdo que cuando me casé soñé que iba a vivir muy feliz a su lado pero... no fue así tu sólo pensabas en comer pero sentía algo por ti y en verdad te sigo amando... pero siempre entrenando, nunca me prestaste mucha atención... Al pasar los años veía a otras familias que vivían muy felices y yo sufriendo el dolor de no ver a mi esposo en 7 años...  
Pero creo que Goku tiene su forma de preocuparse por mí, aunque haya sido injusto debo perdonarlo si no, ya no sería su esposa...  
(En ese instante Milk, se levanta) Bueno ya no importa, iré a preparar el desayuno.  
Mientras tanto en la cocina de Corporación Cápsula...  
  
·Bulma: Vamos Bra, termina todo tu desayuno.  
·Bra: Y después puedo ir a jugar mami!!  
·Bulma: sí claro, cariño...  
  
En eso Trunks entró a la cocina  
·Trunks: Buenos días mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
·Bulma: si que sucede Trunks.  
·Trunks: es que me da un poco de pena...  
·Bra: ah!! Ya se que te va a decir mamá!! Yo te cuento, lo que pasa es que ha Trunks le gusta una chica pero no se atreve a decírselo.  
·Trunks: Bra!! (molesto y apenado)  
·Bulma: Ah, con que eso era...  
·Trunks: si es que me gusta mucho... y pues...  
·Bulma: Sabes Trunks debes decirle, además eres un chico muy apuesto y lindo (n_n) ten por seguro que te dirá que sí.  
·Trunks: Tienes razón mamá, me iré a la escuela y se lo diré. (sale corriendo de la cocina)  
·Bra: Mamá ya terminé de desayunar puedo ir a jugar?  
·Bulma: Sí claro mi cielo.  
  
En esto Vegeta entraba a la cocina ya suponen para que (obviamente a comer) y se topa con Bulma  
·Bulma: Hola Vegeta, pensé que estabas dormido.  
·Vegeta:...  
·Bulma: oye deberías de orientar a Trunks, tal vez necesita que su padre le explique...  
·Vegeta: Si, luego hablaré con él... aja...(abriendo la puerta del refrigerador)  
·Bulma: ...(-_-)  
·Vegeta: Hay pero si es la comida que más me gusta!!! (Vegeta se encontraba devorando lo que había sacado del refrigerador)  
·Bulma: (pensando) Oh Dios mío porque a veces siento que no le intereso, aunque nunca lo demuestre supongo que debe de quererme ya que así es él. Bueno no importa, tengo mucho trabajo así que ya es tarde  
Bulma sale de la cocina rumbo a su laboratorio dejando a un Vegeta desayunando.  
  
Ahora iremos a casa de Gohan... Vídel se siente muy feliz con su hija que ahora cuenta con 4 años  
  
·Vídel: Pan ven a almorzar!!!  
·Pan: voy mami...  
·Vídel: apúrate que el desayuno se enfría.  
  
Después de esto vemos como una pequeña (Pan) llega corriendo hasta la cocina y se sienta junto con su mamá a desayunar.  
  
·Pan: Mamá ¿puedo ir a jugar con Bra?  
·Vídel: Sí, pero primero come, báñate y cámbiate ¿sí?  
·Pan: Esta bien  
  
Quince minutos más tarde aparece Pan ya arreglada y lista para irse  
  
·Pan: Que tal mi ropa mamá?  
·Vídel: Que linda te ves Pan (n_n) bueno ahora debes portarte bien, nada de pegarle a los demás  
·Pan: Hay como crees mamá!! Te prometo que me portaré bien!! Seré una buena niña!!!  
·Vídel: Bueno pues entonces cuídate   
·Pan: Sí, nos vemos mamá  
  
Pan sale corriendo de la casa despidiéndose de su mamá y con rumbo a casa de Bra.  
  
Mientras, en otra parte de la Ciudad, en un restaurante Goten y Pares tienen una cita  
  
·Goten: Sí me encanta este platillo es delicioso!!  
·Pares: Oh!! Jamás había visto esto  
·Goten: Vamos, pruébalo esta delicioso el tepanyaki. (espero que este bien escrito)  
·Pares: si eso haré.  
  
En conclusión los saiyayines se preocupan más por entrenar y otras cosas en lugar de poner más atención a sus parejas (en el caso de Goku, Vegeta y Gohan)  
  
Lejos de la Tierra en el mundo de Gokú, se encuentra un personaje no conocido llamado Cold Fight. Posee una apariencia extraña y a la vez maligna...  
  
·Cold Fight: Kujiro ven aquí  
·Kujiro: si mi señor que se le ofrece?  
·Cold Fight: Tienes listo todo?  
·Kujiro: si mi amo, empezaré con el plan de inmediato.  
  
Por otro lado, en el planeta del Gran Kaiohsama. Nuestro kaiohsama del Norte esta muy preocupado.  
  
·Kaioh del Norte: Porqué siento este ki maligno y amenazador? De quien pertenece?  
  
Entonces en el cielo un eclipse apareció, el cual traería graves consecuencias...  
  
·Pares: Que bonito!!!  
  
De repente Pares cayó desmayada, ante el asombro de Goten.  
  
·Goten: Pares, Pares, despierta, Que te ocurre?  
  
Lo que no sabía Goten es que tanto Pares como Milk, Bulma, Vídel y la novia de Trunks se desmayaron.  
  
En ese momento Gokú entró y vio tirada a Milk; Vegeta por su parte encontró a Bulma igual...  
  
·Vegeta: Bulma, que te ocurre no me oyes? Despierta!!!  
Continuará....  
  
Hola soy Gakelu y espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte y también me gustaría sus opiniones sobre esto, se que está un poco extraño y largo, pero tengan consideración de nosotras, es la primera vez que escribo diálogos y Chiku escribe un fic, bueno espero que les guste...  
  
AH!!! Se me olvidaba para los que les gustó aquí va un poco del siguiente capítulo  
  
. Kaioh del Norte: Gokú!! Necesito que vengan a mi planeta para explicarles que deben hacer.  
·Goku: Si Kaioh, algo extraño sucedió... Milk no despierta...  
·Kaioh del Norte: Lo sé por eso necesito que vengas con todos aquí y nos organizaremos... Apresúrate, la vida de tu esposa está en peligro...  
  
Nos vemos!!!! 


	2. 2Una difícil decisiónlos elegidos serán!

Capítulo 2  
  
Una difícil decisión...los elegidos serán...!!!  
En el anterior capítulo nos quedamos en que los saiyas encontraron a sus respectivas parejas desmayadas y por más de que intentaban despertarlas, ellas no regresaban.  
Mientras tanto en Corporación Cápsula  
Vegeta: Bulma, despierta!! No me oyes!! (Vegeta estaba histérico porque no sabía porque su esposa no abría los ojos).   
  
De repente se escuchó una voz que venía del exterior de la casa:  
Goten: señor Vegeta, señor Vegeta!! Abra la puerta por favor algo raro ocurrió!!!  
Vegeta: Pasa la puerta está abierta.  
Goten: señor Vegeta, algo raro le ocurrió a Pares...  
Vegeta: no me digas que también se desmayó!!  
Goten: sí así es!! Pero como lo sabe?  
Vegeta: porque lo mismo le pasó a Bulma!! Me comunicaré con Kakaroto para decirle que venga y saber que diablos está pasando.  
Goten: está bien.  
  
En eso, otra persona llegó a la Corporación Cápsula...  
Trunks: Papá!! Crista se desmayó que hago?! (llevaba a Crista cargándola).  
Vegeta: Ella también!! Pero que diablos sucede!! Hablaré con Kakaroto inmediatamente, mientras lleva a tu amiga a la sala, ahí está Bulma y también la amiga de Goten!!  
Trunks: Entonces no sólo a mí me pasó!! A mamá también!!  
Vegeta: Así es, bueno no pierdas tiempo y llévala!!  
Trunks: Sí de acuerdo (sale corriendo de la habitación).  
Vegeta: Donde deja Bulma los números de sus amigos? (en eso ve que una libretita dice el teléfono de los Son) Ah! Ya la encontré!!  
  
En eso Vegeta llama a casa de Gokú  
Vegeta: Con un demonio Kakaroto contesta!!!  
Gokú: Bueno! Hola Vegeta! Que extraño que hables!?  
Vegeta: Kakaroto tonto déjate de tus estupideces y teletranspórtate inmediatamente!!! (exasperado).  
Gokú: Pero porque?  
Vegeta: TU SOLO VEN INMEDIATAMENTE!!  
Gokú: Sí, oye Vegeta espera un momento tengo otra llamada.  
Vegeta: con un demonio Kakaroto mi esposa y las novias de nuestros hijos están inconscientes y tu sólo piensas en contestar otra llamada!!  
Gokú: ya tranquilo!! Nada logras con estar tan exasperado, espérame un momento!!  
  
Gokú cambia de línea para saber quien le habla  
Gokú: Hola quien habla?  
Gohan: Papá, Vídel se desmayó!!  
Gokú: Ah Hola Gohan!! Qué también se desmayó!? Gohan será mejor que vengas y tráela, nos teletrasnportaremos a casa de Bulma, parece ser que lo mismo les paso a ella, a la novia de Trunks y a la de Goten y a tu mamá.  
Gohan: Esta bien papá, voy para allá.   
  
En eso Gokú cambió de línea  
Gokú: Vegeta, parece que a Vídel le pasó lo mismo que a Milk, Gohan vendrá pronto y nos teletrasnportaremos a tu casa.  
Vegeta: Kakaroto!!! Eres un retrasado mental, ven AHORA!!!.   
  
Minutos después llegan Goku y Gohan con sus respectivas esposas  
Goten: Papá que bueno que llegaron!  
Gokú: Sí venimos lo antes posible!  
Goten: Será mejor que lleven a Videl y a mi mamá al cuarto de huéspedes.  
Gohan: Sí eso será lo mejor, pero antes, Goten puedes avisarle al papá de Bulma lo sucedido y que cuide a las niñas.  
Goten: Sí, no te preocupes hermano, el señor Vegeta le dijo que las cuidara mientras averiguábamos que sucede.  
Gohan: Perfecto.  
  
En eso llegan Vegeta y Trunks hasta donde se encuentran Goku y compañía.  
Goku: Pero que está pasando?  
Vegeta: No lo sé, pero parece que solo a nosotros nos ocurrió y...  
  
De repente se oye una voz conocida:  
Kaioh del Norte: Gokú me escuchas?!   
Gokú: Hola Kaioh! Sí te escuchamos! ¿qué pasa?.  
Kaioh del Norte: Gokú, he sentido la presencia de alguien muy poderoso que puede manipular las almas de las personas y lo peor llegar a dominar este mundo y los demás!!  
Gokú: Pero con que intención lo hace y porque no lo sentimos?  
Kaioh del Norte: Lo hace para destruirlos y poder dominar todo, es obvio que no lo sientan, él usa magia  
Gohan: Entonces fue él quien nos hizo esto!!  
Kaioh del Norte: Así es Gohan...  
Vegeta: Maldición hay alguna solución?  
Kaioh del Norte: si la hay pero es complicada...  
Trunks: Díganos por favor cual es!!  
Kaioh del Norte: Bueno, pues la única forma es que 3 de ustedes viajen a otra realidad y busquen a las personas que tienen el alma de sus esposas y novias... sólo puedo ayudarlos a ir, pero no sé quienes tienen esas almas... será mejor que se teletransporten aquí y les explicaré que tienen que hacer.  
Gokú: Esta bien Kaiohsama, nos teletransportaremos ahora.  
Kaioh: Será mejor que se apresuren...  
Gokú: sí.  
Vegeta: Llevemos a Bulma y a las demás con Kaiohsama  
Gokú: Sí tienes razón.  
5 minutos después los saiyayines aparecen con Kaioh.  
Gokú: Kaiohsama ya llegamos!!  
Kaioh del Norte: Hola Gokú, veo que trajeron a sus esposas.  
Gokú: Sí, pero explícanos que tenemos que hacer?  
Kaioh del Norte: Bueno primero que nada necesitan escoger a 3 de ustedes, los cuales se van a encargar de buscar las almas y los que se queden buscarán la guarida de ese demonio.  
Vegeta: Sólo 3 personas irán!! Pero como diablos creen que las encontraremos!! Es como buscar a una aguja en un pajar!!  
Kaioh del Norte: Tranquilo!! De eso ni te preocupes yo les daré algo para que las busquen y por lo que sentí puedo decirles que los enviaré al lugar exacto donde deben de estar, pero corre de su cuenta buscarlas. Además de que...  
Trunks: además?  
Kaioh del Norte: Sí, bueno es que solo cuentan con una semana o dos... no lo sé bien...  
Goten: Qué!!! Pero eso no es suficiente!!!  
Kaioh del Norte: No te preocupes en la realidad el tiempo pasa más rápido... lo que un día es aquí haya son como 3 días... supongo.  
Gohan: Entonces 1 semana será más que suficiente!! El equivalente sería como 2 ½ semanas o algo así y si son 2 como un mes... será mucho mejor!!  
Vegeta: Entonces hay que apresurarnos!!  
Gokú: Esta bien, pero y ahora como decidimos quienes irán?   
Kaioh del Norte: Tengo una idea!!!  
Gokú: Te escuchamos Kaioh.  
Kaioh del Norte: Bueno yo creo que...  
Gokú: Que cosa?  
Kaioh del Norte: Que tal con chistes!!! El que me haba reír más se va y el que no pues se queda!!! JAJAJAJA!!!  
Gokú: Ya me lo imaginaba!! (-_-)  
Goten y Gohan: ..................  
Trunks:................  
Vegeta: Déjese de estupideces y díganos algo que nos sirva!!! (gritándole)  
Kaioh del Norte: Hay pero que delicado, ya ni aguanta una broma!!  
Trunks: Que tal si decidimos por piedra, papel o tijeras!!  
Gohan: Sí eso es mucho mejor!^-^  
Vegeta: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo!  
Kaioh del Norte: Insisto creo que era mejor lo de los chistes...  
Bubbles (espero que este bien escrito): huhuhu (con una gota en la cabeza)  
Gohan: Entonces las reglas son simples, los que ganen van recuerden que solo 3 de nosotros irán.  
Todos: Piedra, papel o tijeras!!! Piedra, papel o tijeras!!  
  
Después de algunos minutos  
Trunks: Yo gané!!  
Goten: Yo también gané!!  
Gohan: No es justo!!   
Gokú: Piedra, papel o tijeras!!  
Vegeta: Piedra, papel o tijeras  
En una de esas Gokú pone piedra y Vegeta pone tijeras  
Gokú: Te ganeeeeé!!  
Vegeta: ....(osssshhh y pensar que le voy a dejar al inútil de Kakaroto la búsqueda de Bulma, capaz de que me traiga a una retrasada igual que él Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo) (pensando).  
Gokú: Bueno entonces, ya está decidido quienes irán, los demás buscarán la guarida de ese sujeto.  
Gohan: No es justo...  
Vegeta: .... (Me niego a aceptar mi derrota).  
Kaioh del Norte: Bueno ahora tengo que hacerlos parecer de la otra realidad, serán solo algunos cambios.  
Gokú: Algunos cambios?  
Trunks: No nos ira a cambiar el aspecto ¿verdad?  
Kaioh del Norte: Clarooooo que sí, pero no se preocupen no son muy significativos....jejeje....  
Goten: Que horror yo no soy conejillo de indias para que jueguen con mi apariencia!!  
Gokú: Yo no quiero cambiar!!  
Trunks: yo zafo!!  
Vegeta: Ya déjense estupideces sólo háganlo y ya!  
Gokú: Claro Vegeta!! Como a ti no te van a cambiar tu aspecto por eso lo apoyas!!  
Kaioh del Norte: Oops, esperen creo que se me olvidó hacer algo!! No he abierto la puerta a la otra dimensión!!  
Goku, Goten y Trunks: Ufff de la que nos salvamos!!  
Kaioh del Norte: Se salvaron ya que cuando entren al otro mundo cambiaran, así que no hay necesidad de transformarlos aquí.  
  
En eso mientras Kaiohsama se concentraba para hacer la conexión con el otro mundo Cold Fight ya sabía lo que trataban de hacer o mejor dicho ya se lo había imaginado.  
  
Cold Fight: Con que eso quieren hacer!! Tengo que impedirlo!! Giler ven aquí!! (llamando a otro ser).  
Giler: Sí amo  
Cold Fight: Dime en que cuerpos pusiste las almas de esas mujeres? Quienes son las personas que tenemos que buscar?  
Giler: Bueno las personas son... las personas son... bueno creo que no lo sé amo  
Cold Fight: Que has dicho?!   
Giler: Lo lamento amo pero la computadora no lo registró.  
Cold Fight: Por tu estupidez morirás!!!  
Giler: Pero amo, no!!!!!  
Cold Fight: Muere!!  
  
En eso Cold Fight saca un energy-ha de su mano y se lo lanza a Giler, él cual queda deshecho.  
Cold Fight: Recojan lo que queda de esa basura y limpien el lugar.  
¿????: Sí amo!! (dicen 5 esclavos).  
Cold Fight: Encárguense de buscar el alma de esas mujeres!!  
¿?????: a la orden amo!!  
Cold Fight: Lo único que supe fue de que estaban en la Ciudad...apresúrense!!  
CONTINUARÁ........  
  
Notas del autor: Hola a todos y muchas gracias a los que están leyendo el fic!! Soy Gakelu y yo junto con Chiku me encargaré de dirigirlo, espero que les esté gustando y a los que no, pues ni modos, jejeje, no es cierto!! Le mando muchos saludos a Aconita8 porque gracias ella me inspiró algo de lo que podrán leer más adelante y a Maytelu gracias por tu comentario, también a solitohuarta y a el angel2002, espero que me sigan apoyando...  
Mucha suerte y les deseo aunque sea un poco tarde un MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y que les vaya super bien. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh pero se me olvidaba!! En el próximo capítulo:   
  
Gokú: aquí viviremos?! Kaioh si que se lució esta vez.  
Goten: no puedo creer que esta realidad sea tan diferente a la nuestra...  
Trunks: Bueno ya ni modos, empecemos con la búsqueda, hay que apresurarnos!!  
Gokú: El kaioh nos dijo que estarían en esta ciudad y por medio de esto las buscaremos...  
  
Gakelu: Jeje, bueno ahora sí hasta el próximo capítulo!!!! 


	3. 3 Viajemos al otro mundo!

Capítulo 3   
Viajemos al otro mundo!!!  
  
  
Kaioh: Muy bien muchachos es hora de que se vayan y de que las encuentren lo más pronto posible.  
Gokú: Regresaremos pronto, no se preocupen.  
Trunks: Papá te encargo a mamá y a Crista por favor.  
Goten: Hermano lo mismo digo, te encargo a mamá y a Pares.  
Vegeta: Sí, pero ya váyanse que no tenemos todo su tiempo!!! Y no se vayan a equivocar, eso lo digo por ti Kakaroto!!!  
Gokú: Jajajajajaja, no te preocupes Vegeta, por quien me tomas, por un inepto...  
Vegeta: Síiiiiiiiii, porque hay algún problema inútil!!!!  
Gokú: No me digas eso Vegeta!!! U_U  
Trunks: Ya papá, no te preocupes yo estaré con ellos, por cualquier cosa... ^_^°  
Gohan: Cuídense y regresen lo más pronto posible, yo y Vegeta haremos nuestro trabajo.  
Vegeta: Ya déjense de sentimentalismos y apúrense.  
Kaioh: Muy bien muchachos ya pueden pasar.  
Gokú: Vámonos!!!  
Mientras tanto en la realidad, las 5 protagonistas se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas  
  
Lan: Zeziiiiilllllllllllll!!! Vamos a llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases y ya estamos en la Universidad!!!  
Zezil: AH? Pero que hora es? Es aún muy temprano!!  
Lan: Como puedes decir eso!! Ya es tardísimo!!  
Zezil: Como digas Lan... -_-  
  
Lan y Zezil acuden a la Universidad ya que es su primer semestre y como pueden observar (o mejor dicho leer) no les está yendo muy bien que digamos... ellas viven juntas en un departamento ya que son de lugares muy lejanos.   
  
Lan: (corriendo) Corre más aprisa Zezil!!!  
Zezil: Sí ya voy pero es que me voy a despeinar si corro muy rápido!!  
Lan: Sí te entiendo...mira ahí va Elis!!! Será que se le hizo tarde?  
Zezil: No creo (acomodando su cabello)...  
Elis: Lan, Zezil otra vez nos encontramos ...   
Zezil: Sí como en los viejos tiempos!!! Solo que ahora en la universidad!!  
  
Minutos después... Claro!!! Rogándole al portero que las deje pasar y que sería la última vez que se les haría tarde (aja) entraron a sus respectivas aulas, todas cansadas por correr 6 cuadras a toda velocidad...   
  
¿?????: Hola muchachas hoy llegaron 5 minutos más temprano de lo normal (saludándolas una chica chaparrita pelirroja).  
Lan: Hola Dana!! Buenos días!!!  
Elis: Gracias por la bienvenida!!!   
Zezil: -_- Hay algo muy raro acá!! Mi maestro no ha entrado y el tuyo Elis?  
Elis: Es cierto, el mío tampoco.  
Dana: No se enteraron de que los maestros tienen junta hoy?  
Lan: o_O Eso quiere decir que...  
Zezil: Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! Oíste eso!!!   
Elis: Oye desde aquí se escuchó muy bien no tenías que gritar Zezil...u_u  
Lan: Ve el lado positivo Zezil! Llegamos temprano!!   
Elis: Lan... cuando yo te diga corres lo más rápido que puedas...yo mientras la detengo!!!  
En ese momento Zezil se volteó hacia Lan y ...  
  
Zezil: Oye Lan no tienes ganas de seguir corriendo?...  
Lan: Porque lo preguntas?  
Elis: Lan .... CORRE!!!!!!  
  
Después de correr por más de una hora y ser vistas por más de media universidad (porque Zezil se dio cuenta de que su peinado se había arruinado y para colmo los maestros no entraron a dar clases) se encontraron con Lilith y Mina las cuales al verlas las saludaron  
  
Mina: Hola chicas están haciendo ejercicio tan temprano?  
Lilith: Nosotras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, quieren acompañarnos y así platicamos.  
Mina: Y donde está Elis?  
Lan: No estaba atrás de nosotras Zezil?  
Zezil: Ya lo dijiste, estaba...seguro ya se fue a apartar mesa en la cafetería...ya vez que ahí siempre terminamos.  
Lilith: Muy bien entonces vámonos ya que tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Poco después en la cafetería...  
  
Zezil: Vieron que guapo se veía Goten ayer? Después de lo de Majin Boo quedó mejor y a sus 17 años está muy bien para mí!!  
Lan: Eso no es cierto!!! Si es guapo pero no tanto como el bueno, inocente y puro de Gokú!!  
Lilith: -MMM- El mejor de todos es Vegeta!!! Se veía mejor que todos esos!!! El sí tiene estilo!!!  
Mina: Que estas insinuando?! Que solamente Vegeta está guapo y los demás feos!!!?  
Lilith: Esa es la pura verdad!!!  
Mina: Yo no lo vi así, él es un grosero!  
Elis: No critiques al señor Vegeta, él es el padre de mi Trunks!!! Entendiste!!!!  
Lilith: Sí tienes toda la razón, estoy de acuerdo contigo!!! Ellos dos son los mejores!!!   
Zezil: Te das cuenta de que nosotras dos no somos las únicas que peleamos Lan.  
Lan: Sí tienes razón  
En esos momentos Mina, Lilith y Elis seguían discutiendo sobre sus personajes y Lan y Zezil solo escuchaban.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros algo muy extraño estaba pasando.  
  
¿?????: No por favor no nos hagan daño!!! Haremos lo que ustedes nos pidan!!!  
Cold Fight: Cállense solo necesito tu cuerpo y el del otro para este plantel.  
¿?????: No déjenos en paz...  
Wok: Señor porque sólo dos para este lugar?   
Cold Fight: Porque otros 2 se irán al plantel de enfrente.  
Crok: Y yo señor, también me quedaré aquí.  
Cold Fight: No tu vas a investigar por toda la ciudad.  
Crok: Muy bien señor, comenzaré mi trabajo ahora.  
Wok: Entonces yo y Lex nos vamos al de enfrente y empezaremos con la búsqueda.  
Cold Fight: Perfecto, Trey y Dros se quedarán aquí.  
Por otro lado un trío conocido pero a la vez desconocido había llegado a nuestro mundo.  
  
Gokú: Vaya este de Kaioh sama tenía razón por lo del cambio, no creen muchachos?  
Goten: Sí papá tienes razón.  
Trunks: Bueno yo no cambié mucho sólo el color de mi cabello a castaño claro!! -_-o   
  
Bueno se preguntaran (las chavas y bueno tal vez los chavos) como quedaron:  
Gokú se quedó con la misma estatura y la complexión poco menos desarrollada (en cuanto a musculatura), de tez blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro y corte de pelo como el de Folken de Escaflowne.  
Goten igual con la misma estatura y complexión delgada, ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro con corte tipo el de Van Farnel de Escaflowne.  
Trunks igual solo que con cabello castaño claro y estatura igual a la Goten (OJO NO COMO EN GT QUE SE VEIAN HORRIBLES TODOS, SINO COMO EN EL FINAL DE DBZ).  
  
Gokú: Mañana empezará nuestra ardua tarea, así que hay que descansar y alimentarnos bien para tener las energías suficientes n_n!!  
Goten y Trunks: ..... (en el suelo) jejejejejejeje.... Estamos de acuerdo.  
CONTINUARÁ.............  
  
NOTA:  
  
Chiku: Hola chicos soy Chiku mucho gusto!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que estuvo más chistoso que los anteriores y aquí se empieza a desenvolver un poco de la trama, verdad Gakelu!!!  
Gakelu: Así es Chiku, jejeje, ya verán que poco a poco mejorará y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando!! Sin más preámbulos... los dejamos!!  
Chiku y Gakelu: Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!!!  
  
Adelanto del sig. Capítulo:  
  
Goten: Como de que voy a ir a la escuela!!! O_o  
Trunks: Mala suerte Goten, jejeje.  
Gokú: No lo creo Trunks tu también vas a ir.  
Trunks: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_o pero yo porque!!!???  
Goten: Mala suerte Trunks, jejeje  
  
Bueno hasta la vista ahora sí!!! 


End file.
